shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Corrosion
Nathan Thorpe is a meta-human master criminal and well-known terrorist called Corrosion. He first arose in the early 90's in a massive bank robbery. Ever since he has committed countless crimes and never been caught, he has been given the power to manipulate acidity. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Nathan Thorpe was born in the Yukon Territories and raised in Quebec, born with OCD and later developed Delusional Sociopathy. He was verbally abused most of his childhood by his older brother. Other than that, his dad was a businessman and was away from home for weeks on end. When he was there, he taught Nathan to hunt and build traps. Nathan did well in school, until he was 17, he began doing drugs rather heavily. He became heavily addicted, and ended up dropping out. Involvement in Organized Crime His brother ended up going to college and moving far away, while Nathan still lived with his family. When he turned 22, he got involved in organized crime and made quite a lot of money, and moved out. His family didn't want anything to do with him, so they severed contact. He was well known for being extremely masterful, gathering the attention of many. Eventually, he caught the attention of a mysterious organization known as TTOTGLS, becoming a hired-muscle. Personality Corrosion has developed major anger issues during his life, leaving him unhinged and rather ticked off. Due to his Delusional Sociopathy he is extremely delusional and always living in a reality within his own head. Otherwise, he is professional at his job and takes it seriously. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology/Acid manipulation:' Due to dark matter entering his body and transforming him into a meta-human, Corrosion can create, control and otherwise manipulate acids, bases and other caustic substances, controlling the causticity, where and how the acid affects the object, amount of fumes it releases, etc. **'Acidic touch: '''Corrosion, when he became a meta-human gained this as his first ability, being able to melt through almost anything without trouble, though, it does have its weaknesses. His armour is lined with an unknown substance that resists the effects. He can only occasionally control the use of his ability, other times, it will just force itself into use. **'Unstable regeneration': Corrosion can regenerate wounds rather swiftly, unless the wound is burned or cauterized, it can be healed, speed depending on the severity of the wounds. It is unstable, and can go out of control, which could lead to rapid-regeneration, which would end rather poorly. This can be prevented by him if he takes a ritual to control the ability, what is involved in this ritual, is unknown. Every time something regenerates, it comes back stronger. **'Superhuman strength: Due to his lifestyle, natural physique and due to his regeneration, he can easily throw around objects a normal human could not do with a lot of effort. On top of this, he has developed a super-strength like power, increasing his physical-threat. **'Acid transformation: '''He can transform limbs into the acid, contributing to the acidic touch. **'Acidic blood: His blood has also become acidic when exposed to air, also contributing. **'Skin-armour/Bone plating': His body has become conditioned to his acidic-like abilities over-time, and due to both augmentation on it and the conditioning, his bones and skin can endure a lot more than usual. Abilities *'Firearm mastery:' Corrosion, due to his lifetime of hunting elk and crime, he has mastered ranged combat with firearms. *'Intimidation: '''Due to his reputation, most just know best to fear him upon meeting him, his growling-voice and his physical stature showing to those who haven't met him that he is not someone to be messed with. *'Peak Senses:' Corrosion has great senses, naturally. Weaknesses *'Anger issues:' Corrosion has developed severe anger-issues, he can control his rage in front of his superiors, but when he isn't being watched, he is usually unhinged, unstable and berserk. *'Moderate drug addiction: '''Corrosion's drug addiction has reduced from when he was younger, but he is still addicted. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Serial killers